owarinoseraphfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Diskussionsfaden:Diwo/@comment-4754943-20160816103836/@comment-4754943-20160817101644
Hey! Danke für die Antwort - ich denke im Großen und Ganzen sind wir uns was den Nanamari angeht doch einig^^ Der Manga ist recht nah am Anime - aber vielleicht finde ich noch erkenntnis in der Light Novel (du hast sie noch nicht gelesen, oder? hast du vor sie zu lesen?) Schaust du den Anime auf deutsch oder Jap mit UT? (Ich hab beides gesehen, also zumindest von der ersten Staffel, die zweite kenne ich nur auf Japanisch xD) Ich lese den Manga auf Englisch, da dieser weiter ist, habe aber auch die Bände 1-3 auf deutsch (geschenkt bekommen xD) Hast du Lieblingscharakter in der Serie?? Wenn ja welche? Zugegeben mir fällt es schwer das festzulegen, weil so viele einfach cool sind xD (Mika, Crowley, Guren, Shinya, Ferid...) Yu gefällt mir in der zweiten Staffel besser als in der ersten, wobei er in der ersten halt erst noch lernen muss teamfähig zu sein, und auch ich finde es wie er wichtig, dass man seine Kameraden schützt. Doch gerade in der ersten Staffel war seine Handlungsweise einfach vorherzusagen xD. Wobei es bei Guren in der Novel ähnlich ist - jetzt weniger sein Charakter sondern was passiert: Guren wird angegriffen und...liegt demoliert am Boden (zumindest in Buch 1). Im Manga (glaube ich war es) wird gesagt, dass ein Nanamari kurz davor ist ein Dämon zu werden - ich hoffe ja, dass Yu und Guren das irgendwie abwenden können - zumindest bis zum Ende der Story - (gerade bei Yu denke ich kann er als Hauptcharakter gar nicht zum Dämon werden...ich glaube auch nicht, dass er es am Ende wird...Bei Guren hingegen bin ich nicht sicher...wenn er zum Dämon werden sollte fände ich es gut, wenn Yu und co. einen Weg fänden ihn zu retten.) Mahiru no Yo scheint mir eine neue Persönlichkeit zu haben, also sie ist nicht der Dämon, der von ihr einst Besitz ergriffen hat, sondern ihr Charakter ist eine Mischung aus der alten Mahiru (ihren Wünschen, Zielen etc) und dem Dämon. Ich denke, bei Guren wird es dann ähnlich (Bei Yu...nun ich hatte das Gefühl, immer wenn er nicht erselbst ist, ist es Asuramaru, aber Mika sagt im Manga, dass Yu pro Tag zwei Minuten länger in seiner "anderen Persönlichkeit" ist, was aber nur enge Angehörige zu merken scheinen...(Also ist er wohl wirklich ein Nanamari) Ich frage mich, wie Guren es mit Hilfe des Seraph of the End Projekt möglich war Shinya, Mito, Goshi etc wiederzuerwecken...Für mich ist der Seraph of the End dieses Monster, dass alle Sünder bestrafen will - aber irgendwie sei es ihm laut Ferid gelungen, so seine Kameraden von den Toten zurückzuholen....(woraufhin das tödliche Virus freigesetzt wurde, dass so viele Menschen tötete und scheinbar allein auf Gurens Kappe geht...). Da das im vorletzten Kapitel bislang dran kam gibt es wohl keine Antwort darauf, es sei denn, die Novel erklärt uns mehr. (Ich erwarte keine Antwort darauf, da du nur den Anime kennst und nicht mal im Manga eine Antwort geliefert wird. Falls du ne Idee dazu hast, kannst du diese gern äußern) Was die Rechtschreibung/Grammatik angeht - das passt schon, ich lese nicht Korrektur xD Und mir geht es ganz genau so - da ich weiß was ich schreiben will ergänzt mein Gehirn fehlende Wörter automatisch obwohl sie da gar nicht stehen xDDD Ich hoffe ich gehe dir nicht mit den langen Texten auf die Nerven ^^' - das liegt nicht in meiner Absicht. --LG Akemi